Twilight: The Finchel story
by Finchelpezberry
Summary: "I know what you are!" "Then say it! C mon Rachel, say it out loud!"- Finn demands softly "Vampire. You are a vampire!"- she shouts exasperated
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am writting this new story and i really hope you like it.**

**I am already warning you that this is pretty much Twilight story but in Glee style.**

**There will be some small differences but the story is pretty much the same.**

**I decided to do this story cause i always tought it would be super cute if Finn and Rachel were Edward and Bella.**

**The characters will be:**

**Finn Hudson(Edward Cullen)**

**Rachel Berry(Bella Swan)**

**Sam Evans(Jacob Black)**

**Santana Lopez(Alice cullen)**

**Artie Abrams( Jasper Cullen)**

**Quinn Fabray( Rosalie Cullen)**

**Noah Puckerman(Emmet Cullen)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang(Angela Weber)**

**Mike Chang(Eric)**

**Sugar(Jessica)**

**Rory Flagan(Mike Newton)**

**Shelby Corcoran( Renné, Bella´s Mom)**

**Charlie, Esme and Carlisle will be the same ones just like in twilight but Bella´s dad being Rachel´s dad won´t be Swan but will be Berry.**

**P.s- Artie will be more like Kevin Mchale since he won´t be in a wheelchair and he won´t use glasses either.**

**Hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

Awkward was the only way that me, Rachel Berry had to describe the past hour.

My mom and his new boyfriend went to some kind of trip in Florida, so she sent me to my dad´s house. I live with my mom in Phoenix so it´s kinda of weird for me to be in Forks with my dad. Since I got into the car i barely said two words to him.

Truth is that i don´t see him in a long time and i just don´t know what to say now( Weird, right? Rachel Berry always has something to say)

"Your hair is longer" he says,pulling me out of my toughts

"I didn´t cut it since the last time i saw you" i answer looking at the ground, tough i can see him making a small nod for the corner of my eye.

Then everything goes silent again.

See? Awkward, right?

I sigh, looking out of the window trying to ignore the weird feeling that i have to be stuck in here.

* * *

Finally we reach the house. Taking a good look at it, i see it´s pretty much exactly how i remembered

I get out of the police car and i instantly see a red pick-up parked in front of the house.

"Dad, this car belongs to...?"

"Oh,that" he answers rubbing his neck. "I bought it to you as a welcome present,tough i wasn´t sure you liked it, i decided to risk it"

"For me, really?" i ask truly surprised while he nods "You didn´t needed to, but it´s awsome Dad, thank you!"i exclaim hugging him

Truth is that the truck is really old and it´s not much pretty but to be honest i am very excited cause this is my very first car.

"Thank you Dad, really"

"You´re welcome Rachel, c´mon let´s get into the house. It´s cold outside, besides that you need to unpack and i need to show you your room" he says pulling me into the house.

I follow him upstairs and i see a white door with a gold star that has written"Rachel Barbra Berry"

Wow, gold stars!

He opens the door signaling me to come into the room. I enter my new bedroom looking around to "examinate" the place. The room isn´t very big, but i like it.

The walls are purple and so is the bed and there is a little night-stand next to the bed. On one corner of the room there is a closet and in the opposite wall there is a little desk with a white chair.

"You like purple, right?"he asks sounding slighlty worried

"Yeah, sure. Purple is my favourite colour, so don´t worry about it. Thanks for the room tough!"i say looking at him while he sends a little smile in my direction.

"Sure,no problem. I will leave you alone, since you need to unpack and all that..."he says trailling of

"Yeah"i reply watching him leave.

Then i close the door and lay in my bed looking at the ceiling already missing my old room( tough this one is great and all, it´s not **my** room)

* * *

"Rachel!" Charlie shouts while i stop unpacking my clothes to run downstairs

"Yes, Dad?"

"I want you to meet Billy Evans, a big friend of mine, and his son Sam Evans"he answers poiting at one man in a wheelchair and at a blonde blue eyed tennage boy.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you both"i say as kindly as possible

"I bought them your truck" my dad adds

"Oh!"

"Yeah you did me a big favour. I hated that truck" Sam says smiling

"Well i like it!"

"I am glad you do" he answers with a warm smile

I check my clock and i see that school starts in forty five minutes.

"Well i better get going to school!"i say " can i drive you there, Sam?"

"Oh,thanks, but you can´t. I don´t go to your school" he answers smiling sadly

I nod with a sigh, truly disappointed. At least i would know someone from there, but it looks like i need to do this on my own.

"Okay then, Bye everyone!" i say opening my truck´s door

"Bye Rachel! I will see you soon!" Sam says with a blinding smile and i can´t help but smile back

* * *

I parked my car in the parking lot and i am already in school´s building, tough as surprising it seems, i can´t find my classrooms.

"Ugh!"

"Need help?" an unkwon voice says behind me.

I turn around and i see a chinese boy smiling kindly at me.

"Hi there! You must be Rachel Barbra Berry"he says sticking his hand out" i am Mike Chang by the way"

"Humm, you can call me Rachel, Mike. So you were right before, i really need help to find my class!"i say hoping that he will help me

"I figured it would be something like that. Follow me!"

I smile. Maybe making new friends, won´t be so hard after all!

* * *

I am sitting in one lunch table at school´s cafeteria surrounded by my new school mates. I am sitting with Mike, Tina, Sugar and Rory.

"So Ray, tell me more about yourself!" Rory says getting closer to me. Too close to my confort, so i instantly move my chair slightly.

"What do you exactly want to know?" i ask uncomfortable

"Well, how about..

"Hey Rory! Rachel just came here, she needs time to adjust besides that you can´t force her to tell you all of her "dark secrets"!" Tina exclaims making air quotes with her fingers while the rest of the table laughs

I send a grateful smile in her direction and i mouth her" Thank you".

"No problem" she mouths back smiling.

Then i hear a door opening and i turn around to see who is it.

I see a latina girl and a skinny boy.

Sugar catches me looking at them and whispers" That´s Santana and Artie"

Then i see another couple: a beautiful blonde girl and a boy with a mohawk boy."Quinn and Puck" Sugar whispers again

Right after them, a beautiful tall boy enters the room alone.

Oh god! That is the most beautiful boy i have ever seen!

"Who is that?" i hear myself ask quietly

"Oh, that´s Finn Hudson!" Sugar tells me while my heart flutters upon hearing the name of that gorgeous boy.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Please review, i really need them!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**"**That´s Finn Hudson" she whispers trying to be the most quiet possible. My heart flutters upon hearing the name of the mysterious gorgeous boy. " He is single at least since he came here,two years ago. Aparently no one is good enough for him at this school."

I keep looking at Finn and i see him smirk like he actually heard what Sugar said.

"They are kind the anti-social type." she continues " They always sit alone in that table and i never saw any of them talk to another student"

"They are?" i ask trying to hide my disappointed face while she nods in confirmation.

I look at Santana and i find her staring back at me with a strange look on her face. Then, she looks to the wall, her vision not actually seeing what´s in front of her.

She stays frozen in the spot like that for a while, and then she looks at me giving me a warm smile.(Weird!)

"They seem nice..." i say trying to defend their honor. Actually they do seem nice, at least Santana. She smiled nicely to me so that means that she must be a good person, right?

"Rachel you only got here today, you don´t really get this stuff,for now!" Sugar says shaking her head.

"Yeah, that is kinda true" Mike adds. "Hey guys remeber when...?" Tina starts while the others give their opinions starting a big conversation.

I block their voices out of my head, my eyes still focused on the beautiful people sitting across the room.

Finn is sending me a very intense stare(wich i must addmit, it´s making me slightly uncomfortable), then his face turns into a big frown.

He whispers something to Artie and they all look at me with surprise covering their beautiful faces.

"Rachel?" Sugar asks tugging on my arm

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you will have biology in the next period?"

"Hum... Yeah, i guess i will" i answer still a little bit distracted

"Okay then, you will go with Rory, cause i will have Chemistry" She says pointing at Rory who winks at me.

Eww.

"Anyways, as i was saying..." Sugar starts another boring conversation, so i instantly tune it out, looking once again at **them.**

I find Santana staring at me with a very bright smile and Finn keeps giving me that intense look. Puck gives me a small smile while Quinn and Artie look like they don´t even know that i am there.

Feeling uncomfortable at the looks i am receiving, i turn my head back to my table.

* * *

Rory actually went with me to the hallway, cause he is the only one besides me, that also has biology right now. He chatting by my side about some movie that he wants to see in the cinema, but i am not really paying much attention.

"Okay, this is the classroom" He says opening an old door. When i get into the room,the whole class stops to stare at us, including our teacher.

Rory sits by his partner silently.

"You are late Mr Flagan!" The teacher says giving Rory an hard stare " And i presume you are Miss Berry, am i correct?" while i nod shyly.

"Okay, this is your first day, so i will accept the fact that you are late, tough the same situation is not applied to your friend"he comments dryly, looking once again at Rory who looks down.

"Okay, Miss Berry you will sit right there, next to Mr Hudson" he says poiting at some random table

Wait!

Did he said Mr Hudson?

Could it be?

I look at the table and i am pleased to find that yes, it´s Finn Hudson.

The same Finn Hudson that i couldn´t take my eyes off, at the cafeteria.

I walk to my place, suddenly getting nervous about the fact that i will sit next to him.

I feel even worst when i look at his face and i notice that he truly isn´t happy with our teacher´s choice.

I sit quietly on my chair, looking from the corner of my eye at him. He has a hand over his nose, and his chair is the furtest possible from mine.

And it´s obvious that he is avoiding to look at me.

In any other situation, i would have presented myself with my stage smile, but seeing his obvious dislike for me, took away all my courage.

So instead of doing the usual, i stay quiet for the rest of the class, wondering what i could have done to make him hate me so bad.

* * *

It´s been one week since i have last seen Finn Hudson.

After that horrible class, i was determinated to confront him and ask him why does he has something against me, but it all goes for nothing cause he never showed up to school after that day.

I still see the rest of them tough and everyday Santana smiles brightly at me,looking at me like she knows something that i don´t. Everytime i lock eyes with her, i quickly turn away, ashamed of being caught staring.

* * *

I walk down the halls with Rory chatting idly by my side, as usual, mentally preparing myself for another boring Biology class.

Words can´t describe how surprised i am when i come into the room and i see Finn in his usual place, looking like he has always been there.

All the things i had prepared to say to him are now forgotten wich is mainly caused by my shock of his presence.

My mind goes blank, so to stop from making a fool out of myself, i sit on my chair next to him, taking my books out of my backpack trying to subtly ignore his presence.

"Hello! I am Finn Hudson, i am sorry that i hadn´t the chance to present myself last week" A soft voice says beside me, making me jump in surprise.

Did he actually talked?

To **me**?

Of course he is talking to you, you idiot!- i think, mentally hitting myself on the head- C´mon, say something to him!

"Hi! I am R-ach-el B..." Gosh, stupid me! Why can´t i stop stuttering?

"Berry" He finishes nodding "I know"

I nod looking down trying to hide my blush.

"Class, today you while do a group work! Every group will have two members, so you will do it with the person you´re sitting next to!"The teacher says clapping his hands

"Looks like you´re stuck with me" Finn says quietly tough i am not sure if he is serious or if he is trying to make a joke.

"I don´t mind" I say almost in a whisper my eyes still glued on my notepad

* * *

Me and Finn talked a little bit while we did the project, but saying me and Finn isn´t totally right since he has done most of the talking and i only answer to his queations since i am too shocked and shy to do much more than that. I still wonder what happened to make him change his behavior towards me.

But the more i think about it, more confused i get, so i drop the case.

Now I think he got tired of talking so he stayed silent and i did exactly the same

"So today the weather isn´t really good" Finn comments breaking the weird silence and i force myself to not give him a "what the hell?" look

I nod. "Yeah, I hate it when it rains. Sunny days are my favourite"

"If you don´t like the rain, then why did you came to the most rainy place in the USA?" He asks sounding truly curious

"I came here, cause my mom got a new boyfriend, and..."

"You don´t like the dude" he guesses

"No, it´s not that. He just travels a lot, and i know that my mom wanted to go with him, but she refused to do it cause she said she had to take care of me.

But i know that if she stayed with me, she would be unhappy, so i decided to come live with my dad"

"So you came here to make your mom happy and now you are the unhappy one" He muses quietly with a distant voice "That´s a really nice thing to do, you know? But at the same time it´s not fair to you"

"I think that..." I start, finally winning courage to look into his eyes. When i look at them closely, i notice that they are a lot lighter. They used to be dark brown and now they are almost Gold.

"Hey, are you using eye contacts?" I ask without thinking, unable to keep my stupid mouth shut.

"What?" He replys with a frown covering his beautiful face

"Your eyes, they... your eye colour is different"i manage to say in the exact minute that the school bell rings

"Look i gotta go!" He snaps quickly leaving the room while i can´t help but stare at this mysterious boy wondering myself why do I feel so captivated by him.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it, please don´t forget to review!**

**Btw, fav part?**

**Bye :)**


End file.
